


Friends In High Places

by DontKillBugs



Series: Weblena Week Prompts! [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, lena summons a deus ex machina, terrifying interdimensional entities, very loose lovecraft references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontKillBugs/pseuds/DontKillBugs
Summary: A monster hunt at Duckburg Docks leads to the gang hiding in a warehouse. With the chips down, Lena calls in an old favor owed by a surprising old friend. Webby is continually awestuck by how awesome her girlfriend is.Weblena Week 2018, Day Two: Adventure.





	Friends In High Places

"RUN! RUN! RUN VERY FAST!"

Launchpad McQuack skidded around the corner of the dilapidated Warehouse 29 and charged off further down the pier. Tucked under his arms were a squirming Huey, Dewey, and Louie, with Webby and Lena bringing up the rear in a sprint. Clan McDuck collectively ran down the extension of Duckberg Dock in a not-quite-blind panic.

Behind them, a full-size two-story log cabin atop a pair of giant chicken legs tore through Warehouse 29, timber and concrete flying everywhere. With a deafening screech,  it tore after the fleeing heroes, gaining ground quickly.

Far on the opposite pier, the flashes and explosions of Scrooge and Donald's battle with the Baba Yaga could be seen, illuminating the night in magical flashes. Webby, who had happened to glance over at the battle, suddenly grabbed Lena's sleeve and yelled "WATCH OUT!"

The ducks collectively ducked as an enormous fishing trawler was hurled over their heads, crashing and tumbling down the pier like a rock kicked by a child.

Louie pointed ahead and to the right at a close, far newer Warehouse, labeled 32. "In there! Quick! Launchpad, turn right!"

Ducking around the trawler, Clan McDuck sprinted for Warehouse 32. Baba Yaga's cabin, seemingly perplexed, stopped and slammed its front porch into the trawler several times, as if pecking it. As the cabin was distracted, the group quickly slipped into the warehouse, Launchpad pulling the massive door shut with a _slam._

The dimly-lit warehouse was packed with shipping containers and crates. Outside, the muffled sounds of the magical battle and the cabin's screeches continued. Lena glanced out the window at the cabin, still slamming at the trawler. "What the heck is it doing?"

Webby joined her at the window, peering out. "I think it thinks we're in the boat?"

There was another massive _boom_ from the other pier. Huey nervously glanced in that direction. "Do you think it'll disappear if Uncle Scrooge and Uncle Donald stop the Baba Yaga?"

Lena shrugged. "Maybe? That thing is an enchanted building, and there's not many magic users powerful enough to enchant a building enough to make it grow legs and go for a walk. For all I know, she could die and it could just go rampaging into Duckburg until the full moon vanishes."

Louie suddenly sat straight up. "Oh! Oh! I get it!"

Everyone stared.

Louie grinned. "It's a _were-house."_

A pause, then a resounding groan from everyone present. Huey thwacked Louie gently on the back of the head with the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook.

More screeches from the cabin outside, along with the sound of groaning metal as it began to tear the trawler apart with its clawed chicken feet. Webby looked at her Best-Friend-Turned-Girlfriend with worry in her eyes. "Lena, you're the magic expert. Can you think of any way to take that thing down?"

Lena sighed, and rubbed her temples. "Okay, okay, lemme think. Magica talked about the Baba Yaga a few times."

"Did she mention any weaknesses?"

"Nah, none she was interested in sharing with me. I mean, she would know, she and the Baba Yaga were roommates at Salem Underworld University."

Dewey raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? So it would take the she-devil to take down this witch?"

Lena shrugged grimly. "'Fraid so. Her magic is way above my level of practice, it would..." Lena paused, suddenly staring off into the distance. "...take...someone...more powerfulllllll _I'VE GOT IT!"_ she yelled as she hopped into the air, finger raised in inspiration. Everyone jumped.

Webby stared with wide, amazed eyes. Lena, against all odds, was _grinning_ , a plan having exploded into existence in her head. Lena snapped her fingers rapidly. "Uh-uh-uh- marker! I need a marker! Or chalk, something I can write on concrete with!" As Huey quickly fished a black sharpie out of the pocket he kept the JWG in, Lena continued. "And I need candles! Or a lantern! Heck, I'll take flashlights! Just give me some little-bitty things for light!" She snatched the marker from Huey's hand and began drawing furiously on the floor. Webby watched, dumbstruck by the fire in Lena's beautiful eyes.

Minutes later, a circle filled with runes had been hastily drawn on the warehouse floor. Around it, at key points on the radius, were the boy's cellphones, flashlight apps turned on, along with a pair of actual flashlights Launchpad had found in a supply closet.

As Lena rubbed her hands rapidly, Huey raised an uncertain eyebrow. "Lena, are you sure about this?"

Lena nodded. "Yeah-yeah-yeah, this guy owes me a solid anyway."

"He wh-"

Lena raised a hand. "Okay, everybody stand back. And keep an eye on that cabin!"

As the others backed away, Webby placed a single hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. Lena clutched it, smiling. She quickly leaned in and gave her girlfriend a quick smooch on the cheek. "I got this, Pink."

Webby grinned toothily. "I know you do!"

As Webby joined the others away from the circle, Lena knelt down. "Now, this is gonna look like, super creepy. Just don't worry, I have to do this next part for this to work. It's the only way mortal tongues can speak Eldritch."

Huey, Dewey, and Louie all raised a finger and voiced an inquiring "Uhhhhhhhh-"

Lena raised a finger "Shush! Lemme concentrate!" All fell quiet.

The circle began to glow a deep purple, along with Lena's eyes. A strange wind began to blow inside the warehouse, as shadows oozed their way from the perimeter of the flashlights. The shadows wrapped themselves around Lena's beak (Webby forced herself not to rush in), coloring it a deep black. Lena opened her mouth, and a deep baritone voice that was not her own began to intone strange, twisted syllables that slipped past Webby's ears and her comprehension.

Huey held his hat against his head, protecting it from the wind. "Does anyone else think this is a _really bad idea?!"_

Webby glared. "Lena knows what she's doing!"

There was a deafening _SLAM_ as the entire warehouse shifted several feet to the left on its foundations. Giant stacks of crates toppled over as the circle stopped glowing. Lena, panting, sat back on her haunches as the shadows oozed their way off of her beak and back into the corners. Webby ran to her girlfriend's side. "Did it work?"

Lena stared upward. Webby turned her head and followed her gaze up.

And up.

And up.

High above them, crouched beneath the ceiling of the warehouse, three enormous eyes stared back down at Webby. Beyond them, she could just barely make out a gigantic shape of a body, with countless antlers stretching above, intertwining with each other. Webby suddenly felt like an ant in front of a mean kid with a magnifying glass.

The three eyes blinked, one after another, and focused in on Webby. An impossibly deep voice spoke, both in her ears and in the middle of her mind.

**_"Hello, Little Fleshmeat."_ **

Webby blinked. Then blinked again. She was aware, behind her, of the boys shaking in fear.

Then she held out a single hand toward the mass. "Hi! I'm Webby!"

The entity chuckled, a deep booming laugh. **_"How Quaint. Is It You Who Summons The Great And Terrible Prince Of Despair And Madness, The Omega And End Of All Things, The-"_**

Lena suddenly shouted upward. "Hey, drama queen! It's me, ya ninny."

The thing's eyes collectively shot wide open. " ** _Is That Little Lena De Spell I See?!!?"_** It shrank suddenly, down to a (comparatively small) 8 feet tall. It, incredibly, spread its shadowy arms wide and wrapped Lena in a hug. Behind her, Webby heard Dewey hit the ground as he fainted.

**_"By The Mountains Of Madness, You've Grown!"_ **

Lena grinned. "Sure have! And just so ya know, it's Lena McDuck now."

The thing raised its eyebrows (all three of them). " ** _What Happened To That Hag Of An Aunt Of Yours?"_**

Lena shrugged. "We're no longer on speaking terms, let's just say that."

**_"Good. I Never Liked Her. She Never Deserved You, You Were Always The Cool One."_ **

Lena turned to Webby and the others. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Asmodai. Well, that's not their name, but it's the closest mortal mouths can get to saying it."

**_"Not True. They Could Say It Perfectly. I Would Merely Have To Remove Their Tongues And Uvulas."_ **

Lena gave Asmodai a good-natured thwack with the back of her hand. "Knock it off, Golden Globe. These guys have never seen a proper summoning before."

The warehouse suddenly shook again, accompanied by much louder screeching from outside. The cabin had finally figured out that its prey were not in the wrecked boat, and had set about attempting to destroy the warehouse.

Louie, looking upward in dread, spoke up with a cracking voice. "I hate to interrupt the reunions, but can we take care of the situation here?!"

Asmodai glanced disinterestedly at the walls. " ** _Is That Thing Bothering You, Lena?"_**

Lena nodded. "Yeah, we're in kind of a bind here. Do you mind?"

The entity stretched out six impossibly long arms, cracking the knuckles on each one. " ** _No Prob. I Owe You A Freebie Anyway."_**

Exactly two seconds later, the roof of the warehouse was torn off from within, the mass of concrete and metal flying a good mile out to sea. Asmodai, stretched to their full height, the length of a football field, looked down at the Baba Yaga's cabin, which suddenly looked very tiny and insignificant. Asmodai reached down, taking hold of the cabin's chimney between two fingers, and lifting it upward.

Asmodai stared into the house's front window.

**_"Do. You. Mind."_ **

The cabin curled its chicken legs beneath it, clucking fearfully.

\- - -

Scrooge clutched his top hat to his head as he crouched behind the crumbling wall. Donald, to his right, looking the worse for wear, panted as they hid.

Beyond the wall, the Baba Yaga stood, blasting magic indiscriminately in every direction. In a thick Slavic accent, she continued the shouting she had been doing for most of the fight.

"Fools! Fools upon fools! Only now do you see your folly in challenging the great, the unstoppable, the one and only..." she trailed off as she noticed the sight to her left. Scrooge turned to look, struck speechless for once in his life.

An enormous inky-black figure with six arms, three eyes, and antlers was wading across the stretch of water between the piers. In their upper-left hand was the Baba Yaga's living cabin, chicken legs dangling beneath it. In its upper-right hand, was Scrooge's teenage ward, looking triumphant. Behind her, in the same hand, were his nephews, niece, and pilot, all looking dumbstruck.

Asmodai turned their gaze upon the Baba Yaga, their three green eyes piercing her very soul.

" ** _Pardon Me, Fleshmeat. I Believe This Is Yours."_**

Asmodai swung their left hand backward and around, bringing the cabin down like a five-ton flail.

The Baba Yaga's eyes widened, and she turned to run. She barely made it a yard before her house came crashing down upon her like a meteorite. There was a deafening _crunch_ of wood, then silence.

 ** _"And For My Next Trick,"_** Asmodai intoned as they reached a single finger toward the house, touching it on its ruined roof. There was a sound like speaker feedback as the whole world went photo-negative for one second.

When the world returned to normal, the house was gone. Not a single scrap of timber left, nor any sight of a witch.

Webby looked down at the scene. She turned to Asmodai's enormous head. "Where did they go?"

Asmodai shrugged. " ** _Neptune, I Think? Somewhere Around The Kuiper Belt."_**

As Asmodai began to lower their right hand down to the ground, Scrooge arose from his hiding spot, beak agape, shaking his cane at the entity. "What in- I never- _who the blazes-"_

Lena waved. "It's cool, Scrooge! They're with me! This is Asmodai, we go way back!"

"Asmod- yer friends with a Goetic demon?!!?"

Lena shrugged. "They owed me one."

**_"I Resent That. Demons Wish They Were Me."_ **

Dewey stepped down to the ground from Asmodai's hand, looking up at the entity. "So... you said this was a freebie for Lena, right? You're not gonna, like... take our souls as payment for helping us, are you?"

Asmodai stared with all three eyes. **_"I Mean. Are You Offering?"_**

Dewey, his voice suddenly very high, backed up. "Nope, nope! I'm good!"

Webby hopped down from Asmodai's hand, and immediately wrapped Lena in an enormous hug. "That was so amazing, Lena! My girlfriend is pals with an Eldritch, interplanar quasi-deity! I have the best best friend ever!" Lena hugged her girlfriend back, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

Asmodai leaned down, as close to eye-level as they could get. " ** _Is The Pink Fleshmeat Your Beloved, Lena?"_**

Lena grinned, pumping a fist in the air. "Dang proud she is!"

Asmodai suddenly grew an enormous mouth, smiling a toothy grin with fangs the size of camper vans. " ** _Webby, Know This: Any Friend Of Lena Is A Friend Of Asmodai."_**

Louie raised a finger. "Hey, in that case-"

Asmodai glared at Louie. " ** _They Get Privileges. Everyone Else Pays. Still Wish To Make Demands of Asmodai?"_**

Louie thought about this for several seconds. Eventually, he spoke. "Let me get back to y-"

Donald suddenly materialized from nowhere, picking Louie up and carting him off to the side. "No, no, a thousand times no! No bartering souls to extradimensional monsters!"

Asmodai chuckled again. **_"And Now, I Must Depart. Lena, Best Of Luck To You. And Please, If Wedding Bells Are In Your Future, Invite Me!"_**

With a mighty _boom,_ the entity dematerialized. Seawater crashed together where they had been, raining down upon the pier, drenching Clan McDuck.

Scrooge shook his head. "Well, that was a weird one." He turned to his ward. "Lena, I won't dictate who yer friends should be, but please do not invite _that_ to any events at my house."

Lena shrugged. "No promises. Besides, you're gonna tell me that you don't want to see what kind of wedding gift they would bring?"

As everyone headed back to the car, the sun began to rise over the pier, a new morning for Duckburg. Webby, yawning, grabbed her girlfriend in a tight hug. "Best. Girlfriend. Ever."

Lena stuck her tongue out at her. "I know you are, but what am I?"

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie I pretty much wrote this whole fic for that warehouse/were-house joke. Not Sorry.


End file.
